Kingdom Hearts Two re-write
by kevin1984
Summary: What if when Sora had woken up he found himself sixteen, what if when the three good fairies had given him new clothes, then accidently had cast another spell on Sora. One that made irresistible to any female he comes into contact with. Join Sora has he continues on his quest to destroy the heartless and Organisation thirteen. With a m rated twist ;)
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Two Re-write

Twilight Town Mansion

Roxas, stood panting holding the keyblade. He was getting little sick and tired of people telling him, he didn't exist and that he was some type of mistake. Roxas eyes narrowed at the figure in front of him, just who did this guy think he was? Telling him that he was useless and one half of some kid known as Sora. "I hate you so much right now!"

The figure just stood their looking at the Nobody in front of him. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He is far too nice for his own good."

There was that name again, Sora. Roxas growled. This man had wiped his memory and then planted him in a world that he created. Now he was telling him that he had to fade into nothing and allow Sora to take over. Roxas charged forward stabbing and slashing with his keyblade, only for the blade to pass through the figure before him. The guy was nothing more then a hologram, an illusion. However Roxas was so angry that he didn't care what he was, he was going to pay for interfering in his life. Roxas watched the hologram vanish, then reappear in front of some sort of pod. Roxas charged forward, keyblade raised and slashed through the figure only to make contact with the strange pod. Instantly beams of light started to appear from the pod. Roxas watched as the Pod suddenly opened, he fell to his knees as there before him still asleep was Sora.

"Sora. You're Lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is over." Just has he had finished he noticed himself slowly fading away. He looked around him and saw nothing but blackness. He sighed. "Guess the old fool was telling the truth. Sora!"

"Sora! Sora!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes, as his vision started to become less blurry. He looked to see both Donald and Goofy standing before him, however they were both in shock. Sora wondered what was wrong, he carefully stepped out of the pod, only too fall face first towards his two friends who caught him. He slowly stood up. His eyes then widened. His clothes no longer fitted him, and his shirt was already splitting at the seams. "What's happened to me?" Sora suddenly covered his mouth, his voice was that much more deeper now. "Donald, Goofy have you two shrunk?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "I don't think so Sora. I think you have grown. You look a lot bigger then you did before and your voice is much deeper."

Sora was suddenly distracted by a small cricket dressed in a top hat and suit yawning on his shoulder. "Wow what a nap."

Sora looked confused. "Nap, you mean we were asleep?"

Jeremy just nodded, he turned his head to look at Sora, only to nearly fall off his shoulder in fright. "I guess so, and by the looks of you I would say we were asleep for a very long time."

Sora just nodded his head. It was clear now that he was no longer a kid, if he would have to guess then he was sixteen maybe seventeen years old. Sora looked around the room and then back at the pod. Where were they? "Well no good hanging around here. Lets find out where we are."

Sora walked towards the door closely followed by Donald and Goofy. They soon worked their way around the various corridors, until the game to a room with a strange looking terminal and computer. Sora decided to ignore it for now. He was more concerned with where they were and and where Riku and Kairi was. As the navigated their way around the various room, Sora came to the conclusion that they were in a house somewhere. He opened a few chest on his way towards the exit and then stepped outside, into the twilight sunset. Sora shielded his eyes, from the sun. he guessed being indoors asleep for a few years meant his eyes were not yet use to the brightness. Soon his vision started to come back into focus. He looked around and noticed they were in some type of wood and few chest were spaced out around the area. Sora opened them all and then carried on walking into the forest closely followed by Donald and Goofy who were on high alert for any trouble. Although they hadn't come across any heartless yet, that didn't mean that they weren't out there somewhere. Sora soon came to a hole in a wall he stepped through and gazed around at the various buildings, he noticed a small tram was riding around the streets. Clearly they were in some town, but why? Last thing he remembered was a girls face then, darkness. Sora shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on the past, he needed to find out where they were.

"Sora, hey Sora, look at the sign. Its say station this way."

Sora looked up where his two friends were pointing. The station would be a good place to start. Sora run up the hill towards the station followed by his two friends. They could see the station in front of them, however Sora suddenly stopped at a group of strange creatures with a weird crest on their heads appeared and surrounded them. Whatever these things were, one thing was for sure, they were not heartless. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, he looked down to see the kingdom key, he shook his head, that wouldn't do, however that was the only key that appeared. Sora sighed before bracing himself for battle. The strange things were closing in on him and his friends fast. Sora used the keyblade to slash at the various enemies who were proofing very tricky to deal with thanks to having such nimble bodies. Finally though he had slain the last one. He was just about to have a breather when another a lot appeared and surrounded them.

"Grr enough already."

Sora fell back he was exhausted and it looked like he wasn't the only one as both Donald and Goofy were also knackered. Sora watched as the figures enclosed on him and his friends. Was this it? Was this how it ended.? Sora shielded himself as one of the figures charged towards him. However he was shocked to see a small hooded figure jump down in front of him and destroy the thing that was about to attack him. Sora eyes widened as he looked at the hooded figure, two round ears were hidden under the hood, and it was wielding a golden keyblade.

"Your Majesty?"

Mickey didn't turn around instead he placed his finger to him mouth. "You three have to leave town,now. The train knows the way." Mickey then darted off towards one of the alley leaving both Sora and his two friends to recover. Once they had rested for a while the made their way into the station. Sora immediately run up towards the map on the wall. "Twilight Town" It was then he noticed the purple train waiting on one of the platforms, he Donald and Goofy made their way towards it.

"Do you think, this is the train, he was talking about?" Sora turned to his two friends, hoping at least one of them would give him an answer.

"Yep this is the royal train. King Mickey always uses to travel." Sora sighed in relief. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped in along with Donald and Goofy. The door then closed behind them as the train started to pulled out of the station.

Sora sat down on one of the benches in the train. He was wondering what he was going to do about his clothes, now that they were too small for him. His feet were also beginning to hurt, and Sora put it down too that his shoes were too small for him as well. He lounged back on the bench trying to piece together how they had actually ended up in this situation. He remembered defeating Ansam, and then running through a field. He recalled seeing a strange town in the distance, and he and his friends had entered it. He then remembered a girl dressed in white with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to have put some sort of spell on him, and he had ended drifting into blackness, only to wake up five or six years older. Sora was beginning to wonder just who was the girl, and why had she seemed so familiar to him. He pulled from his thoughts as the train stopped. Sora guessed that they had reached their destination. He opened the door and stepped out of the train. There in front of them was a huge tower, Sora wondered who could live here. He and his two friends decided to investigate. As they drew closer, they noticed someone was peeking through the door of the tower. Sora was curious.

"Hey what you doing?"

The figure turned round, he had the appearance of a rather fat looking dog. "None of your business, now run along...You two!" The figures eyes narrowed at Donald and Goofy.

Sora looked between the figure and his two friends. It was clear they all knew each other. "You know him?"

Donald and goofy looked at Sora before just nodding. "Sure do, is name is Pete, and he is big trouble. The king banished him, into a different dimension, I wonder how he escaped?"

Pete just smiled. "You want to know how do you, well it rather simple. Maleficent rescued me, that's how, so as a favour I decided to travel to a bunch of different world and round her up an army of heartless, to show my appreciation. In fact the person who lives in this tower should be a heartless by now." Pete

Sora was grinning, much good an army would do her. She toast. We destroyed her a while ago. So exactly lives in this tower anyway. Sora was trying to distract Pete while Donald and Goofy sneaked past him into the tower.

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Old Master Yin Sid, that's who, and right now I am going to make you pay for destroying my mistress." Pete then placed his fingers to his mouth before whistling. "Heartless round up!"

Sora looked around him as shadow heartless were soon appearing out of the ground. He summoned his keyblade and prepared for battle. He was going to have to deal with all these heartless single handed due to his friends now being inside the tower. Sora didn't mind though, it was only shadow heartless, a few swipes of the keyblade and they would all be gone. Sora flipped backwards as the group of shadows started melding into the ground, Sora hated that trick. He waited for them to appear before slashing with his keyblade. He parried a few slash attacks away. Before doing 360 spin with his keyblade, wiping out at least 50% of the heartless. With half of the heartless gone, Sora decided to make swift work of the other half. Soon all that was left were a few piece of munny.

Pete narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this kid, the guy had destroyed a full battalion of his troops. No he would wait for another time. "Hmm just you wait, you haven't seen the last of old Pete." Pete then vanished in a swirl of darkness, leaving Sora to pick of the various orbs and items dropped by the heartless. Once he had picked everything up, he raced into the tower and up the various staircases, It seems Donald and Goofy had been busy as orbs and munny still laid around the steps. Soon Sora had reached the last door, he fell through it exhausted. He then looked up to see Donald and Goofy bowing to a old looking wizard with a long grey beard, dressed in a blue robes and blue pointy hat.

"Ah you must be Sora. Welcome, my name is Master Yin Sid. I want to thank you for dealing with those heartless, they can be a real pain sometimes. Now your friends here were telling me you bumped into the king. Is that correct?

Sora just nodded his head. "Yes sir we did, however he told us to board a train then run off, somewhere."

Yin sid nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, the king has been quite busy of late. He left me instructions to fill you in on what has been happening while you were asleep. Now if you are ready we will begin." Yin Sid then waved his hand and a heartless appeared. "Now as you know heartless are used to capture peoples hearts. Although your past endeavour prevented a large injection of heartless into this world, there are still other left. You need to be on your guard always, as Heartless could be anywhere." Yin Sid then waved his hand again, and beside the heartless, appeared one of the strange enemies they had fought at the station. "Now this is nobody. These are created when heartless steals someone hearts. Sometimes the body of that person will take on a life of its own. This type of Nobody is called a Dusk, and is the most common type of Nobody."

Sora looked at Yin Sid confused. "Nobodies. When did they start attacking the worlds?"

Yin Sid sighed. "I am sorry Sora but I do not have the answer to that question. However I can tell you who are leading them, and who are responsible for their appearance. Behold." Yin Sid then waved his hand once more, this time a group of hooded figures appeared. "The once responsible are a group known as Organisation 13, which is made of a number of high ranking Nobodies. The king has been fighting them while you were asleep. He has learnt they are working towards an ultimate goal, however he doesn't know what that is. He wants you Donald and Goofy to investigate and while on your journey, clear out the rest of the heartless inhabited in the various worlds. Now If you go into the next room, the three good fairies has a gift for you Sora."

Sora nodded, and walked towards the door that Yin Sid was pointing at. He pushed it open and walked into the room followed by Donald and Goofy. Sora noticed three fairies huddled in one of the corners. One was red, one was blue and the other was green. All three turned towards Sora and smiled. The one in red then began to speak.

"Well look who's here dearies. Sora, Donald and Goofy, and by the looks of those clothes Sora, not a minute too soon. Now come over here dear. We have a special gift for you."

Sora walked over towards the three fairies, who each walked around Sora examining him. "Oh dear these will never do. Now stand still dear and allow has to dress you in something more fitting."

The three fairies then pointed their wands towards Sora, each firing off a stream of light, which impacted his clothes, however all it did was change their colour. Sora noticed the three began to argue. He really didn't have time for this. "Oh will you please decided already."

That outburst seemed to stop the three fairies arguing. "Okay then ladies all together now." Three beams of light then left their wands and hit Sora, who began to glow three different colours. Once the glow had died down Sora looked down at himself. Damn he looked good. He then looked at the three fairies who were also admiring their handy work. "Now those are not normal clothes My dear. They have special Powers. Now take the orb dear and see what happens." One of the fairies then used her wand to create a small yellow sphere that flew into Sora hand. Once he had touched it, he began to glow, blinding everyone in the room. Once the glow had died down, his eye widened. He was now dressed in a red and black set of clothes and he not only had one Keyblade in his hands but two.

"Two Keyblades?" he began to swing them around getting use to the feeling of having one blade in each hand. He turned to face the fairy once more.

"Now dear, this is the valour Form. It can be accessed with the help of Goofy. Your clothes do hold other powers, but you will have to discover them yourself. Now hurry back to Master Yin Sid has he also has a gift for you."

Sora Donald and Goofy left the room and noticed Yin Sid was stood by the window. Suddenly a multi colour space ship appeared outside. "The left this for you to travel to the different worlds. Now hurry along, as you have no time to waste."

The three boarded the gummi ship and waved from the cockpit to Yin Sid who waved back. Suddenly he turned to see the three good fairies running into his chamber in a panic. "Wait stop, come back."

However the gummi ship had already left. Yin Sid looked down at the three fairies. "My dears whatever is the matter?

The fairies bowed their heads in shame. "Oh master Yin Sid, we accidentally casted another spell on Sora as well as his clothes. It happened when our spells crossed over. Sora now as a love spell on him. The first girl he see will automatically fall in love with him. However the effects is not just limited to one girl but as many as Sora comes into contact with."

Yin Sid eye widened. "Oh dear, this is not good, and there is no way to reach them. I must inform the King immediately. His could have dire consequences if not resolved soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any think to do with the Franchise. However i do own Lexi who is my own Oc for this story.**

**A/N: Chapter two, please enjoy. First action between Sora and many of his girls to come within the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Hollow Bastion**

Yuffie walked along the battlements of the city. She and the rest of the gang were in the middle of trying to restore Hollow Bastion to what it was before the heartless had invaded it. However the restoration was not going to plan due to the alarming amount of Heartless that had appeared and were no congregating outside the eye sore of castle, that once been home to Maleficent and her league of evil villains. Yuffie stared out across the Canyon, her mind was on a boy, she had met a few years ago. It had turned out that this boy was the key Blade bearer. She and Leon had decided that such an important role should not be given to a child, and had attempted to seize the Key Blade from the boy. However soon has Leon had touched the Key Blade it had vanished from his hand and back into the grasp of the boy. It was then that she and Leon knew that their only hope was this boy.

Funny thing was Yuffie was not sure why she was thinking about the boy, it had only been recently that she and her friends even remembered the boys name. Yuffie had a sixth sense for trouble thanks to all her stealth and ninja training, and she could sense that thing were about to get a lot worse for all of them. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by sound of steel clashing just a few alleys away from where she was. Not one to miss any action, Yuffie made her way towards the disturbance. However soon as she had arrived, she stopped in her tracks. There just below her surrounded by Heartless, was a young man with a Key Blade, and by his side a duck with a magic staff and a goofy looking dog with a round shield. Yuffie eyes widened at the revelation, this was the boy she had been thinking about, but how had he aged so much. Last time she had seen him, he was no older then 12, now he looked to be around 16 or 17. Yuffie just hid in the shadow watching Sora fight the heartless, the more she watched him, the more she began to feel a tingly feeling inside of her. Yuffie had never shown interest in any boys before, and certainly not one who was only 12 the first time she had seen him. But watching him now wield the Key Blade she couldn't help but feel a small attraction towards Sora. After all he was much older now, and she had to admit he did look cute. Yuffie watched as Sora finished the last group of heartless. She then flipped down in front of Sora.

"Hey you three. I see you're still in top form." Now Yuffie was stood in front of Sora, she could see just how much he had changed. No longer was he dressed in red shorts and white t- shirt, but now he was dressed in black combats trousers, with a black and yellow jacket covering a black t-shirt. She was so transfixed by Sora new look that she failed to hear Sora talking.

"Hey Yuffie. What happened I thought all the heartless were gone from Hollow Bastion." Sora was confused by the look that Yuffie was giving him. It seems she hadn't changed one bit, this just added more worries to Sora. Has now he was wondering if Kairi was still the same age."

Yuffie quickly snapped out of her trance like look. "Its funny you mention that. The Heartless trouble has only started getting worse quite recently. Leon and the rest of the gang are trying to investigate it right now. Hey why don't I take you to see them. I am sure they have all missed you like I have." Yuffie suddenly closed her mouth, where the hell had that come from? Fortunately it seems Sora had been oblivious to her real meaning and was now just nodding his head.

Yuffie lead Sora and his friends towards a grey square, where only one odd looking house stood. However just as they were about to enter the house several groups of heartless suddenly surrounded them. Yuffie ready her four pointed Shuriken, however she suddenly found herself shielding her eyes as Sora was had just shouted something and now he was bathed in a glowing light. Once the light had died down Yuffie looked at Sora and gasped. Now he was dressed in a red and black outfit and not only had one Key Blade but two. Yuffie just watched stunned as Sora went about defeating the heartless. Clearly this new Sora had a few new trick up his sleeves. Soon there were no heartless left. Yuffie shielded her eyes once more, as again Sora was cloaked in a bright light. Once the light had died down he stood just stood there, dressed back in his black and yellow outfit holding one Key Blade, just grinning. Yuffie was too stunned to move and failed to noticed a cloud of white smoke suddenly appeared near them, revealing Merlin wand ready for battle.

"What's all that blasted noise. Oh its you Yuffie, and I see you have found Sora and the boys good show. Now hurry inside, before more blasted Heartless show up."

Sora nodded and then followed Merlin into the house. Again he noticed Yuffie was just staring at him. Just what was her problem anyway. "Yuffie you coming?" Sora watched as Yuffie just followed them inside. Sora looked around the room. The house reminded Sora of Merlin house in Travern Town, however this one seemed a bit bigger. In front of him stood a huge computer and Cid was sat at the terminal doing something. Sora suddenly brushed past Sora.

"Hey guys look who I found." Yuffie smiled as she showed Sora everyone in the room. Sora noticed Aerith immediately walked up to him smiling . "Welcome back we missed you." Sora just nodded and then noticed Leon was just leaning against one of the walls. Sora had always considered Leon a cool character. He noticed Leon opened his eyes.

"I knew it. A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys. I knew we would be seeing you soon."

Sora looked at Leon confused. Remembered us? Had it been that long that all of Sora old friends had forgotten them. " What you mean you forgot us?"

Leon just walked over towards Sora, arms across his chest. "Yes, but only recently everyone remembered who you were. However now that you are here then maybe you could help us with our little problem. You see just has everyone remembered you, the heartless has started growing in numbers. We were attempting to restore Hollow Bastion to what it was before, however with all the heartless that task has now become impossible. Here." Leon handed Sora a small purple card.

Sora looked down at the small card and read what was on it. "Hollow Bastion restoration committee. Honorary member." Sora turned the card over and noticed there was a place where he could sign his name. Sora then noticed Leon brushed past him.

"Once you have finished here. I will show the problem we face. Meet me in the old Bailey." Leon then walked out of the house leaving Sora to catch up with everything. Sora still noticed that Yuffie was looking at him, however this time, when she did her cheeks were tinted red a little. "Weird."

(Next bit may seem a bit quick, but don't forget magic is involved)

**Old Bailey**

Sora made his way towards the Old bailey, he had left Donald and Goofy with Merlin, who seemed to have news for them from their home world. So instead Yuffie had decided to show him the way. Both teens walked side by side neither of them speaking. Suddenly Sora couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hey Yuffie, I have a question. Why when you look at me, does your cheeks go red? It seems to have been happening a lot lately."

Yuffie carried on walking, she herself didn't know why she was having feeling towards Sora. She had only seen him less an hour ago and already she was wanting him to kiss her, heck kissing was the last thing on her mind and this is what was confusing Yuffie. She wanted Sora to do more then just kiss her. It was if she was a coin being pulled to him like a magnet. Yuffie stayed silent for a little while. "Sora, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Sora eyes suddenly widened, where the hell had that come from? Sora now found his own cheeks going red a little. He scratched the back of his head as he normally did when he was trying to avoid a situation. "Hmm, no, I have never kissed a girl. I thought I was too young to even think of things like that. I mean a few time I had wanted to kiss Kairi, but never ever did it."

Yuffie nodded, she herself had never kissed a boy. To her it just never suited her tom boy character. Still she couldn't help but want to try it with Sora. Even with the mention of Kairi, she still wanted to kiss him. Yuffie wasn't sure what suddenly came over her, but she grabbed Sora by his collar slammed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him. Yuffie eyes suddenly opened as her hazel eyes looked into Sora deep blue eyes. Both teens still lip locked. She tried to pull away, however she was suddenly surprised by Sora pulling her in closer, and wrapping his arms around her. Sora was actually kissing her back? Yuffie had thought Sora would be mad at her for taking advantage like she had, but it seems he also wanted this. All other thoughts flew out the window, while both teens carried on kissing each other. Yuffie hands had already started to wonder over Sora chest, just as Sora hand had started to move over her body. Yuffie gasped as she felt Sora hand move over one of her covered breasts. No boy had ever touched her, and here she was allowing Sora to do what the hell he wanted. All thoughts suddenly left her head as she felt Sora kiss her her neck. For a boy who had never kissed a girl before, he was doing a bloody good job of turning her on. Yuffie broke the kiss and then grabbed Sora hand. "Not here" Yuffie then pulled Sora towards the house she was using, luckily it had just been around the corner from where they had started kissing.

**Yuffie House**

once inside she pushed Sora onto her small bed and climbed on top of him. How the two had gone from kissing, to laying on her bed was a mystery, but Yuffie found she didn't care anymore. She wanted Sora, and she wanted him now.

Sora himself was trying to work out what the hell was going on. He was in love with Kairi not Yuffie, yet something was making him want to do something else. Sora had no clue when he had removed Yuffie top but now she was laid on top of him, just in her bra and shorts kissing him. It was if Sora felt someone had suddenly taken over his body, as his hands began to work at her shorts and soon they were off, just leaving her in her bra and knickers. Sora then noticed Yuffie broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Can't have all the fun you know."

With those last words Sora found himself being undressed and soon he himself was left in nothing but his boxers. He looked to see Yuffie was moving further down his body until her hand was no resting over his little Sora. No one had been near that area but himself, yet he found that he didn't mind Yuffie touching him there. His eyes then closed as he felt her hands rub his little Sora through his boxers. Sora felt Yuffie little fingers work their way into the waistband of his boxer and slowly pull them down. Little Sora was at full attention. Sora looked into Yuffie eyes and saw her smile once more before wrapping her small hands around his shaft. He closed his eyes as Yuffie used her hand to jerk him off slowly.

Like Sora Yuffie had never ever done anything like this, yet somehow she found herself doing everything right, as if she had done this a million time before, which was impossible seeing she was still a virgin. However see Sora in so much pleasure was really turning on her and she found her mouth moving ever so closer to his Little Sora, until she took an inch of him into her small mouth. Yuffie then began bobbing her head up and down, ever so often taking more and more of him into her small mouth, until she could feel the tip right against the back of her throat. She could tell Sora was enjoying it as he had his eyes closed and he was making small moaning noises. Suddenly she felt Little Sora expand and his warm seed hitting the back of her throat. Yuffie just swallowed each spurt and was surprised that she didn't find the taste unpleasant. See waited till the last bit had spurted before pulling him out of her mouth and licking his tip. Yuffie then squealed as she suddenly found herself flipped and now underneath Sora who was now sucking on one of her exposed breast, while his fingers danced around her wet covered core.

Sora licked and sucked each of Yuffie breast while continuing to move his fingers over her covered little honey pot. Like Yuffie he had never done anything like this yet something had taken complete control of him, and now he found himself pleasuring a girl he had never thought of anything more then just a friend. However that friendship was now about to become so much more. Sora removed one of her breast from his mouth before trailing his tongue down between the valley between them and all the way down to the waistband of her knickers. Carefully he pulled down her Knickers and admired at the neatly bald treasure troth in front of him. Sora moved his mouth down and took his first lick of a girls womanhood. He found the taste pleasant and he wanted more. He let his tongue brush over the small hood now just above her cum covered lips. He then licked all the way down and up. As he was moving down with his tongue, he suddenly felt it dip into a small hole. Sora assumed this was Yuffie entrance and found the nectar he had tasted was a lot stronger here then it was anywhere else. Soon his tongue was deep inside of her licking and sucking her dry. He felt Yuffie moan and wriggle on the bed. Suddenly like a waterfall Sora found his mouth filled with her sweet juices. He swallowed ever last drop. He then removed his tongue and positioned little Sora in line with the hole he had just found. Slowly he pushed in and watched as inch by inch his little Sora vanished into her very depths. Sora was well aware that girl felt pain during their first time, however he noticed there was none of that with Yuffie, as Little Sora slid all the way up. Sora assumed she must have broken her barrier during all her ninja training, after all Yuffie was very flexible. Sora hissed at the tightness of Yuffie's Love tunnel, he pulled out the pushed back in. Sora felt Yuffie wrap both her arms around his neck and pull him in deeper. They both got a steady rhythm going until both found themselves wanting much more of each other. Sora quickened the pace and soon was rocking in and out of Yuffie at high speed. Sora suddenly felt Little Sora get and big and knew he was close. Not wanting to risk pregnancy, he pulled out then jerked himself all over Yuffie now cum covered womanhood. He then collapsed on top of her, totally spent from losing his virginity to the last person he would have ever expected.

**Old Bailey**

Leon looked at his watch, where the hell was Sora? It didn't take that long to get to here from Merlin house. Suddenly he turned to see Sora walking towards him, the first thing he noticed was Sora clothes were all crooked and that his hair was in a mess. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. He couldn't exactly tell Leon he had just slept with Yuffie, so instead he decided to make up something. "Oh just got ambushed by a group of heartless, a few of them managed to get a few hits on me, but I managed to fight them off in the end."

Leon knew Sora was lying, but still, what Sora did was his business. Leon pointed towards the Horizon and noticed Sora looked towards the direction he was pointing. "We at the restoration committee can deal with everything but that."

Sora eyes widened. The whole canyon was filled with heartless, they were all stood around the castle that he and his friends had rescued the seven princess from. Suddenly Sora turned as figures began to appear. Sora noticed the strange crest on their foreheads. "Nobodies. Leon quick we can't let them into the main town."

Leon didn't need telling twice, he removed his gun-blade and got ready for battle. He blocked several strange looking samurai figures each wielding a Katana He noticed Sora had his own hands full with strange looking creatures that could bend at silly angles. He then noticed Sora had positioned himself in front of the main entrance and was slashing away with his Key Blade. Clearly the kid had improved greatly since the first time he had fought him. Leon concentrated on defeating his own foes, who just seemed to keep on coming. Soon though he had taken care of the last one. Leon noticed Sora was also making sure that there was no more left. "That's the last of them." Leon nodded he then noticed Yuffie was coming through the entrance followed by Donald and Goofy. Her clothes were also crooked and she seemed to be more happy then usual.

"Hey you two. Need help. We heard the sound of blades and came running."

Leon was about to say something when his attention was drawn to several dark portals opening up. Leon noticed seven Black hooded figures walked out of the portals. He raised his Gun-blade ready just in case they wanted to attack. Leon noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy ran in front of him, to confront the newcomers.

"Organisation 13!, Good now we can settle this!" Sora narrowed his eyes at the figures in front of him. These were the people responsible for sending Nobodies into the worlds. Sora growled. "What do you guys want. Get out of here!"

The seven figures began to laugh until the one in the middle spoke. However due to his hood still being up, Sora couldn't see the face of the man or woman he was addressing. "The Key Blade such a marvellous weapon. If only it was in more capable hands." Again the group behind him began to laugh."

Sora moved forward. Key blade ready. "I said what do you want? If you know what's good for you then you will leave town right now."

"Oh the Key blade bearer knows how to play. You were always one too shoot off your mouth first Roxas." The figure pushed her hood down revealing locks of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Remember me Roxas?"

Sora eyes widened, not at remembering who the girl was, but the fact she was calling him Roxas. Who the hell was Roxas? He was Sora. "Look miss, I have no idea who this Roxas is, but my name is Sora."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Sure it is, and I am Cleopatra." The girl suddenly fell silent as one who had first spoken raised his hand gesturing to her not to speak anymore. The girl sighed before pulling her hood back up and leaving her leader to carry on addressing the group now in front of them.

"Pay no attention to Lexi Sora. She has you confused with someone else. Anyway I came here to see if we could convince you to work for us. Your skills would be most helpful to our cause. Especially how you can wield the Key Blade."

Sora growled. "Take a hike. I would never join a group like you. After all you're the reason why Nobodies are appearing in different world in the first place."

The hooded figure shook his head then clicked his fingers. "What a shame and here I thought we could be friends. Never mind sooner or later you come to realise just who we are. Until then I wish you luck on your quest."

With those last words the figures slowly started vanishing until all that was left was Lexi. She stalked right up to Sora, before pulling her hood down once more. "Don't think I have forgotten Roxas. You have a lot of making up to do, if you ever want to touch this again." Lexi then stepped back and vanished into a black portal leaving Sora Totally confused.

"What the hell. Who Roxas and what's that girls problem?" Sora suddenly noticed the membership card he held suddenly glowed. He then looked down to see his Key Blade Glowing. Sora let go of the card and watched it float up into the sky, before turning into a huge keyhole. Sora raised the Key blade in line with the hole and watched as a beam of light left his Key blade and opened the lock in the sky. Soon everything had turned back to normal. Sora turned to Leon. "Guess that's our queue to leave. Don't worry though we promise we will be back to help with the restoration." Sora then winked at Yuffie and noticed she blushed back, before running out of the Bailey. Sora noticed Leon look between the him and Yuffie and raised his eyebrow. Sora was hoping he had not seen the wink.

"Okay Sora. We will see you soon." Leon then left Sora, Donald and Goofy and headed back towards Merlin house. He turned just in time to see Sora and his two friends vanish into a bright light.

**A/N: There you go Yuffie is number one in Sora Harem. Due to the Organisation having no female members who were alive during the game play of Kingdom hearts 2. I have decided to invent one. Don't worry you will be seeing more of Lexi very soon.**


End file.
